Singing Soul Day
by Darksknight
Summary: They say that people who fall in love are just people whose demons play well together. (Pretty much pure crack.)


Edited by the wonderful and amazing Avid Vampire Hunter. Seriously amazing girl, guys, believe me.

"They say that people who fall in love are just people whose demons play well together." Hollow Ichigo and Hollow Rukia- set after Bleach movie "Fade to Black" for Nataliebug2. **Pretty much pure crack.** Enjoy.

* * *

"Rukia…"

"_Shh..._ Just... Just pretend that they're not doing anything."

"I _can't_ pretend." He growled through clenched teeth. "I _know_ they're-"

"Well ignore it then."

"..."

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, it seemed, out of thousands and thousands of people, were the only ones who loathed Utau Tamashī Kikan- Singing Souls Day. It was a time where the reishi was especially thick in the air. On that day the souls of the mind were strong enough to, as the rumors went, 'sing'. Those who had yet to talk to their zanpakutos waited for the day like the good children of earth for Christmas morning.

Most shinigami used the day to talk to the pieces of their souls. It was a time of incredible peace for all residents of soul society, the day spent with most residents calmly sitting and meditating to converse with their soul swords.

Rukia had used to love it, back when it had meant wading through the snow caverns of her mind to talk to sword's spirit. Ever since the epidemic with the two children she had forgotten though...

_She_ was there. Her ever so lovable own personal hollow. Completely 100% contained within her own mind, what was left of her hollow was too weak to even be sensed on most days.

The key word being 'most'.

It was rumored, also, that with the reishi so thick in the air on Utau Tamashī Kikan, spirits could visit the minds of others. High level soul reapers often times trained within their own minds, but it was whispered that often times spirits would travel to the minds of others, where they would train for the day with the other's own spirit.

In simpler terms, person _A_ and their zanpakuto could visit the mind and spirit of person _B_.

Ichigo had once thought it could be cool to do such a thing. He had never dreamed it would be a problem.

"We should have avoided each other." He ground out.

"Yeah, because that worked out _so_ well last time." Rukia hissed.

She did have a point...

"Well," She added, trying to lighten the mood. "At least this only happens once every seven months...?"

Inside a certain someone's mind, the loud cackling of a male's voice interrupted. _"Only every seven months?! I knew it was a long time, but that's unbearable!"_ He laughed again, almost sounding mocking.

_"Oh, my poor little Strawberry!" _A female's voice crooned. _"Are we too loud?"_

Rukia grit her teeth. "That's not what I sound like." She promised herself. "That's not what I sound like."

_"Too bad for you two!"_ The woman's voice yelled, cutting off in a shriek of a laugh and then what could have almost been a purr. _"Let us have our fun, won't you?"_

"NO." The two soul reapers ground out.

But, well, they didn't really control much on the day of singing souls.

There wasn't anything that Ichigo and Rukia could do but close their eyes, grit their teeth, fight back their blushes, and bear it.

"We should have done something about this early on." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"It started out innocent enough." Rukia sighed. "But I guess we are at fault here."

_"Innocent?"_ The man's voice cackled. _"Us?"_

_"She _does_ have a sense of humor!"_ The woman's helped with a loud laugh.

They shared a communal sigh.

But really, it _had_ started out innocent enough… so to speak.

The first time he laid eyes on her he thought to himself, _how the hell did king's woman get in here?_ And then a second later he thought, _since when had her skin been white? That's just damn sexy. King, you lucky bastard… She's even got the big, black, soulless eyes. Damn…_

But then a second later she had come closer into sight and he did a double take. Were those _hollow _vibes she was sending off? Speaking of which, they needed to name those weird hollow waves and make it sound more badass. Death waves? Nah, too bold. Hollow signals? Signal was a stupid word... Argh, forget it.

_"Well, I don't know how I got here, but..." _She held out her hand and then there was a scythe, the whole thing just like a bone, blade blood red. _"You'll die here!"_

Her _voice_. It almost had an echo to it, the tone deep and dark like darkness itself, ending in a higher pitch that made her sound out of control. _Chaotic_. And death threats? Could anything else could be sexier?

_"Die? Heh!"_ He grinned, eyes glowing with feral delight. _"And just who's going to kill me, little girl?"_

_"Shut up!"_ She screamed, and oh, her scream was completely insane.

_"I'll carve you into little pieces,"_ He promised, but when madmen promise things, they _do_ tend to lie. He just wanted to see her get a little closer, that was all. See himself reflected in eyes like dead waters underneath the night.

It was almost like battling with Ichigo, only not as damn annoying. She never once looked away from the battle, _her_ eyes weren't distracted at all. She wasn't even seemingly unnerved by his laugh, and when she laughed he knew why. He could flash faster, swing his arms quicker, stab faster... But where he was quick she was skilled, and with a poof she dissolved in the air to materialize right behind him.

Somewhere off in the background, though, he heard it.

_Damn._

He had been expecting a party crasher sooner or later.

"Rukia? Do you know what's going on?" Outside the body, Ichigo was talking. It was clear to this other... _Queen_, that this hollow woman could hear them too. They slowed the fight, but didn't stop.

"I hear, um, two other people in my head... more than usual? But, I don't see them..."

"Well, I can't see."

"Maybe if I concentrate..."

...

"I don't know if you even want to see this." Ichigo's voice was clear, then, because he was standing in his own mind. He was obviously confused, maybe even a little scared, if his expression was anything to go off of. "Just... just what the hell is going on here?!"

There was a sound like fabric ripping, and then the real queen popped into existence, stumbling for a second before looking around in surprise. "Wow... is _this_ what the inside of your head looks like? Why are all the buildings sideways?"

_"This isn't really time for chatting!"_ The hollow yelled. _"So why don't the two of you just die already?"_

Rukia blinked, almost looking offended. "W-what?"

Then the hollow, the sweet, sweet hottie-hollow, spoke. _"You heard him, Rukia. So how 'bout the two of you get lost?"_

_Clang, clang, shink!_ The battle raged on.

"Did… did they just?" Ichigo's eye was twitching.

"Who do they think they are?" A vein on Rukia's forehead was throbbing.

_"LEAVE!"_

Things had only gotten toastier from there…

He now greeted her with a smirk, sword slung over his shoulder, a mocking bow just to piss her off. _"My lady."_ He would say, and look up at her blazing, unforgiving eyes as she stalked towards him.

She'd snag him by the front of his robes without hesitation, twisted smile and careening psychopathic laugh at full force. She had a deep blue tongue that was quick like her sword strike, he'd notice, think to himself that maybe they'd be fighting without blades again this time...

And Ichigo and Rukia would just flush with embarrassment and groan, "Oh no, not again…"


End file.
